


old friends

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (attempted humour at least), Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Magnus and Raphael have a tradition, every February (usually the 13th, even better if that was on a Friday), they’ll spend time together asfriends, not business partners for a change.For the prompt: Friend Love (friend dates, support, gifts, memories together throughout the centuries, etc.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Magnus and Raphael have a tradition, every February (usually the 13th, even better if that was on a Friday), they’ll spend time together as _friends_ , not business partners for a change.

He can’t remember how it all had started, but Magnus was sure it had something to do with Camille breaking his heart, which time was a different story. It’s a wonder how many times he let that woman get just _one_ more chance with him, despite knowing it couldn’t turn out good for him. Something Raphael had always been very persistent in telling him, despite being her right hand so to speak, it was all formalities was all he’d said when Magnus had asked and that had been that.

Raphael and Magnus relationship is, special, to put it one-way, it’s a mix of best friends and father – son with a flavor of brotherly bickering. Magnus blames this on the fact that he is in older, and he was the one who showed Raphael the works in the downworld, despite being unable to be of as much assistance as he’d wanted when it came to vampires because he himself had focused mainly on fellow warlocks, trying to fit in with them so he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Dragging himself out of his own nostalgia Magnus hears a knock, he knows it’s more for show than anything else. Raphael is one of the few that has a key to his loft (Alec is also one since of last week, something that makes him absolutely giddy).

“ _Magnus! Are you decent?_ ” he hears from right outside the door and rolls his eyes playfully at the vampire’s antics. “Raphe that was _one_ time can you let it go already?” his tone is far less deadpan than he wants it to be.

The door opens and Raphael walks in, making a show of having his hands over his eyes, slowly peeking through only to let out a, much too dramatic for Magnus taste, sigh of relief when spotting the other man by the bar, dressed to the t and mixing a bloody mary for him. “It was 3 times and they were all last week, so no can do viejo” he answers with a wrinkle of his nose as he smells the loft.

“Amando, why are you looking like un perro sniffing for clues? Come get your drink so we can plan what to do tonight eh perrito?” Magnus smiles slyly which only gains a glare from the younger man before he swiftly speeds up and snatches the drink from the warlocks hand.

“ Great! So, I was thinking we could -” “Magnus _?_ ” there’s a sleepy voice coming from the older mans bedroom and Raphael raises his eyebrows.

“I thought this was our night amigo?” he simply says, finally moving his eyes from the bedroom door to his friend, who has a very unusual pink dusting his cheeks. “It is amando it is, he had a rough mission this morning and is healing still. He is also spending the night.” the last part is mumbled into his drink and Raphael refrains from smiling.

Never in his long life did he ever expect to see his friend be so genuinely happy, especially after the disaster Camille. It’s a good look on him, not that he’ll ever tell him. So he settles on his standard deadpan, nodding sarcastically which he is proud he is able to do when all he wants to do is smile and give the other man a hug for finally allowing himself some happiness. Some of it must shine through though if Magnus small smile is anything to go by. Being the gentleman he is Magnus doesn’t call him out on it, simply touches his elbow lightly and mouths a thank you before turning his back to him to make another drink for them both.

They stand for a few seconds in a comfortable silence, it’s one of Raphael’s favorite things about Magnus, he doesn’t need to fill the silence. Raphael himself isn’t a man of many words and thanks to Magnus he doesn’t feel the pressure to have to be either. It’s remarkable how much Magnus has helped him in his life, helping him finally accept himself as a vampire and asexual, it had been a long grueling process both times, but Magnus had never waivered from his side, instead using his resources to find as much information as possible to bring to him as help.

Magnus is easily both his best and oldest friend, he’s also the one person in the world who know the most about Raphael, despite never forcing the younger man to talk about himself. Instead waiting, always waiting, for when Raphael is ready to share.

Raphael is snapped out of his thoughts rather rudely by the bedroom door opening, followed by a very tall tired looking shadowhunter making his way to Magnus, almost like he knew where the other man was on pure instinct. It warms Raphael’s heart to watch his best friend stop his mixing and instantly relax as the Lightwood boy wraps his arms around his waist, leaning down to whisper something Raphael pointedly ignores while taking another gulp of his drink.

Never being the one to play nice for too long Raphael clears his throat loudly, smirking at how obviously startled the lovesick couple is. Magnus detangles himself from the man who actually lets out a low whine from the loss of contact. They’re so whipped for each other Raphael can’t help but think and covers up his smile by swallowing down the rest of his drink.

“Lo siento chiquito pero, your boyfriend is booked for the night.” he smirks as the Lightwood boy turns to glare at him. Before the other man has time to answer Magnus jumps in “Now now boys, play nice.” he sends a pointed look at Raphael who’s smirk simply widens before he turns around and walks towards the door. “Are you coming or what viejo?” he turns to look at Magnus, trying to look like he doesn’t care if he does or not when the truth is he’s been looking forward to this for months. They’re both busy people rarely able to have friend time, and Raphael might miss the times when he was able to see his best friend at least once a week, before he became the high warlock, and it only got worse when he himself became the leader of the DuMort clan. So yes, he misses his best friend and wants this night with him until sunrise, but he has also never seen Magnus so happy, and he would never take that away from him.

Again, something must give him away because Magnus looks at him critically, inspecting the carefully molded façade Raphael works so hard to hold up all the time, Magnus is the only one who sees past it. Right now Raphael can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing. “ Of course I’m coming tonto” he winks and just like that the heavy mood is lifted. Raphael nods and turns around facing the door to hide his smile. “Go back to bed mi amor, I’ll be back before you wake up.” Raphael tunes out the rest of the conversation, letting them have some privacy.

Whatever happens it must be good, Magnus joins him a minute later and snaps his fingers to open a portal. Grabbing Raphael’s hand he has that playful glint in his eye, the one that captivated Raphael the first time they met, who made him realize that he needed Magnus to be his friend, brother really, forever. He can’t cover up the smile this time as he lets himself be dragged through the portal getting ready for a one of a kind adventure only Magnus is able to give him. “Be safe, both of you!” he hears called after both of them and closes his eyes, smile widening. “what’s the fun in that” he murmurs and sees Magnus own smile widening. It’s going to be one hell of a night and Raphael has never been more ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> All the spanish words I found online so I hope you can correct me if they're wrong! Thank you <3 
> 
> Spanish translations (from order of appearance):  
> viejo - old man  
> amando - darling  
> un perro - a dog  
> perrito - (my) puppy, heh maybe just funny for me  
> amigo - friend  
> lo siento - I'm sorry  
> chiquito - small boy  
> pero - but  
> tonto - silly  
> mi amor - my love 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
